1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trolling motors drivably mounted on a bass fishing float and more particularly to a trolling motor propeller guide for steering the float.
Conventional one-man bass fishing floats are provided with a battery powered trolling motor, mounted on a vertical shaft, having a propeller on its depending end and angularly rotatably mounted on the float at the forward end thereof for guiding the float in accordance with the position of the propeller. The occupant of the float faces the trolling motor and heretofor guides the propeller by a rearwardly projecting handle secured to the motor housing. However, this has the disadvantage that if the fishing float is in motion, when a fish strikes the bait, the fisherman needs both hands to handle the rod and reel.
This invention provides a foot pedal guide for the trolling motor which frees both hands of the fisherman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally discloses a foot steering apparatus for outboard motors mounted on the rearward end of boats in which a pedal bar, pivotally mounted on or above the floor at the front end portion of the boat, is connected with the outboard motor by cables entrained over pulleys, or the like, for angular partial rotation of the motor about its vertical axis in response to foot pressure applied to respective ends of the pedal bar.
This invention is distinctive over prior patents by mounting the foot pedal guide on the motor and propeller drive shaft thus eliminating the entire cable and pulley mechanism.